The invention relates in general to a cutting insert that may be detachably mounted on a tool holder for cutting a workpiece, and in particular to a cutting insert with a serrated topography that reduces or eliminates regenerative chatter during a cutting operation, while also reducing tool pressure.
In conventional round cutting inserts, regenerative chatter is caused by repetition of the cutting edges that creates a frequency during a cutting operation. This regenerative chatter may cause premature insert wear and failure, as well as a poor quality surface finish.